


Such a Good Boy

by To_Shiki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chastity Device, Dildos, I hope, I started so young, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Who's surprised?, kink meme promt, last of the LJ migration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: Steve's too big for Tony to take without a LOT of stretching beforehand.





	Such a Good Boy

Such a Good Boy, Tony

It had been an incredibly long day at work for Tony Stark. People were being idiots, causing him to lash out one second and want to weep the next. If they commented on his slight limp he would just snap at them to get back to work while claiming that the doorman accidentally hit his leg with when he left that morning.

When a muttered, “Someone’s got a stick up their ass today,” caused a slight flush to appear he prayed no one would put two and two together.

Now at home, the reason behind his hobble and mood swings was painfully obvious. On the floor beside the bed he was laying on was a pile of his discarded clothes, the tip of a medium-sized dildo barely visible. On the bed leaning over him is Steve Rogers, Captain America himself, one arm braced on the mattress with another between Tony’s spread thighs. In his hand was a dildo larger than the one that had shoved up his ass earlier that morning.

After being together for nearly a year the two had learned this: Steve was way too big for Tony to take without the proper amount of preparation. The little noises he makes, though, as Steve works the dildo deeper almost makes Steve want to forego the process of widening his asshole. Just plow into him, tear him open in a primal need to claim him as his own.

But they had found out the very first night they were together that that was not an option. Tony had been laid up in bed for days before even attempting to walk as far as the bathroom.

So now here they were, Tony flat on his back with a cock ring on to prevent him from coming too soon with Steve lying beside him pushing and pulling and twisting and tormenting both of them. Tony’s hands were handcuffed to the headboard with padded cuffs. Both legs were pulled up knees bent, nearly blocking Steve’s view of his face. His bottom lip was sucked in, his teeth biting so hard he was close to drawing blood each time Steve teased his prostate with the tip of the toy inside him.

“Please. __Pleasepleaseplease__ ** _ ** _Steve_**_**.” His voice was no higher than a strained whimper.

The paragon of the American dream merely groaned. The hand holding the dildo began to shake just slightly. They’d been at this for nearly 10 minutes, slowly teasing him with the first toy and now this one. Steve was pretty sure that Tony was about as ready as he’ll ever be. At least he’d better be because there was no way in hell Steve’s composure would last any longer after he caught the flat out __fuck me!__  look he saw in Tony’s eyes.

He ever so slowly withdrew the toy, earning him an equally drawn out protest from the man beneath him. A handful of lube from the tube lying next to him was slathered over his cock before lining it up with the stretched out ring of muscle awaiting him.

He wanted to take him slowly. Always does. He wanted to just gradually slide his way inside, savoring the tight heat enveloping his cock. Sadly it was not to be.

As soon as the head of his cock was swallowed by Tony’s greedy ass he lost all control. Like every other time they fuck. He places both hands on either side of Tony’s head and slams in, earning a wail from Tony as he flung his head back in pleasure and pain.

He fucks him hard and fast. From the way Tony’s body clamps around him he could tell that he’d just barely prepared him enough for tonight’s activities. But that was okay. Both of them liked it this way: the almost painful tightness of it, the heat, the sensation of Steve’s thick cock nearly splitting Tony in two.

Beneath him Tony twists his body as much as he is able between the handcuffs and Steve’s arms. It wasn’t much, but it allows him to at least push down a little bit with each of Steve’s thrusts. He hates just lying there, taking it, not being able to run his hands over Steve’s well defined muscles.

He hates that Steve controls everything.

And yet he loves it so much it hurt. Literally and figuratively.

He doesn’t know when it was removed, but as soon as the cock ring came off and Steve closed one massive fist around his throbbing cock… All the other man had to do was stroke him once before he was coming so hard he passes out. Right when he does his muscles spasm around Steve’s cock and he comes, slamming into him and staying there. His thighs quiver from the strain of holding himself still, from trying to keep Tony’s ass plugged up to prevent any of his come from slipping out.

Once the tremors subside he reluctantly withdraws. The cool air of the bedroom makes his cock soften, makes him want to bury it back into that delicious heat. His eyes followed the path his come makes as it slides out of Tony’s ass onto the bed sheets below.

He strokes Tony’s thighs once before lowering the slack limbs onto the bed. With a sigh he gets off the bed and grabs the key from the bedside table to unlock Tony’s hands from the headboard. Pulling the limp wrists in front of Tony and replacing the cuffs. He leans down and routes through Tony’s clothing before picking up what he was looking for and heading to the bathroom.

He returns a couple minutes later, cleaned up and retakes his spot on the bed. Tony hadn’t moved at all during the time he was gone. His breathing remained slow and steady as he slept.

A groan escaped him when the morning’s dildo is slipped back into his ass, more come trickling out. A whimper quickly follows as Steve fastens the chastity device around his flaccid cock and balls. A leather strap in the shape of a Y with D-rings on it wraps down his front, in between his legs and up his ass crack, locking into place behind him with a simple little padlock that only Steve has a key.

“Shh, Tony, shh. You’re okay. You’re okay. You did so well today, Tony,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear. “I have to do this. You know that. You’re okay.” He runs a hand up and down the length of Tony’s side from ribs to thighs, petting him. It slips around his front, stroking up and down his torso.

Yes, he does know why Steve does it. He knows very well why they do this every night. Steve will tell him that he doesn’t want Tony’s muscles to collapse again like the first time. He’ll tell him that this way it won’t take as long to prepare him for the next round. Tony knows the real reason why, though.

Steve does it because he likes the fact that it keeps his come, his claim on him, inside him just that much longer. He does it because it gives him that much more control over him. It makes it so that he controls when Tony can go to the bathroom, when he can relieve himself. It makes it so that the toy remains wedged deep inside him, reminding him that Steve is bigger than that, thicker than that, and feels oh so delicious when he finally slides that one out and replaces it with another larger dildo and then his own monstrously thick, pulsating cock.

Steve rolls Tony onto his side and spoons him from behind, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He’ll let him rest for an hour or so before taking him into the shower and starting all over again. They have plenty more toys lining the shelves on the shower wall that have been feeling neglected.

Can’t have that, now can they?

**Author's Note:**

> Last fic from LJ (I hope!) Made some adjustments but not much.


End file.
